Mistlea
Note, Prior to the end of The Chronicles of Dan Mistlea is a ghost town, a forest filled with nothing but ruins. Location Mistlea is the northwestern city on the Main continent. It's surrounded by mountains and it can only be reached through a single mountain pass or flight. Since the return of the elves after the publishing of the Chronicles of Dan they have primarily taken up residence here creating a new elven city. This is not the only elven city, it's just the primary one on the continent. Many others have taken up residence in Lureth. Description Mistlea was rebuilt by the elves within the mountains on the northwest portion of the mainland. None of its buildings are older than 200 years and most of it was made with either magic or constructs doing the majority of the labor with artists finishing off the details of the city. The city's building style is based around circular buildings with domes on top, some of them are built into the nearby mountains. The city is built around a circle in which the people gather for meetings when they are called, though they rarely are and instead it is mostly used for festivals in which the elves celebrate or markets on certain days of the week. Through the help of druids, the elves have grown massive trees within the city, however they do not build buildings within or on them. Mostly the trees are there to provide a feel that the city likes that also protects from the winds, snow and rain that the mountain regions have been known for. The city does not appear to have a defense structure, though the mountains themselves defend against any land opponent from any direction and the mountain pass to get to the city can easily be manipulated to crash down on any would be attackers. Government Mistlea is a typical elven city ruled by a small council of elders and a Leader (whom is the overseer of the military), whom usually gains his or her role by blood right until the family is declared unfit for ruler ship by the council members. This is usually not the case as the heir is usually taught to think in a certain way through their education. One of the major requirements though, and again this is brought up through education, is that the person who leads the city must be a wizard of a moderate level. Mostly this is to understand more things about the world around them with an eye that looks at the world differently. Any heir who does not manage to be both of these things is usually not considered to be a leader at all and potentially the next heir in line may take their place if the current leader has a child whom can do the job. Otherwise it's chosen by the council who should there after lead the city. Most decisions within the city are made by council approval, while any military action is controlled by the Leader. Since its founding, Mistlea has never gone to war with anyone, it has however dealt with local threats within the mountains such as giants trying to establish a hold on the nearby land that threatens the city. Though the Leader is the head of the military, most of the work is done by his or her right hand whom is the person who is best suited for combat tactics and is usually an expert in sword, bow or both. Most military plans are executed with the two of them working togeather to come up with a plan that covers all possible outcomes (between physical things to expect and that of the powers of magic).